Rivalität und Freundschaft...
by TomokiG
Summary: Daisuke hat Probleme mit der Freundschaft zu jemand bestimmten, und sucht gerade bei ihm Rat... [Freundschaft]


Rivalität und Freundschaft Rivalität und Freundschaft

Von TakeruG (WakkoG@GMX.de)

A/N: Dieses ist für alle Daisuke-Fans. Er ist wirklich nicht böse, sogar ein recht cooler Junge mit seinen eigenen Problemen. Aber hofft bloß nicht auf Daikari, ich würde niemals ein Daikari schreiben ohne böse Hintergedanken… Diese Geschichte dreht sich hauptsächlich um die Freundschaft zwischen Daisuke und Takeru, mit einer ganz kleinen Prise Takari…

Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß.

**Kapitel 1 – Gedanken**

****

Liebe, war es wirklich Liebe, was ich für sie empfunden habe ?

Es war vor einigen Wochen, als sie mir ihre Liebe für ‚ihn' gestand. Irgendwie kam es nicht überraschend und irgendwie habe ich es recht gut verkraftet. Ich dachte immer, ich würde extrem wütend und eifersüchtig werden, aber nichts war, ich empfand keins von beiden Gefühlen. Genau dann begann ich mir diese Fragen zu stellen. Auch wenn sie ‚ihm' noch nichts von ihren Gefühlen erzählt hat, weiß ich, dass er ihre erwiedert.

Aber warum war ich die ganze Zeit eifersüchtig ? Ich versuche es immer noch herauszufinden. Zumindest weiß ich nun, dass sie nicht es war, sie, unser ‚Glühwürmchen'... Doch es bleibt die Frage, WARUM ?

Ich weiß, was ich mir immer eingeredet habe, er ist populär, gut in der Schule, hat viele Freunde, hat eine wundervolle Familie, eine Liebe (sie), einen wundervollen Partner und Respekt. Was habe ich ?

Am besten ich beginne mit meinem Partner, ist er nicht auch wundervoll ? – Ich muss zugeben, er ist kein Engel, aber er ist trotz allem der beste Partner, den ich haben kann; wir passen perfekt zusammen. Er ist kein Engel, aber für mich ist er um Klassen besser. Der einzige Grund für Eifersucht könnte sein, dass andere einen Engel höher einschätzen als meine Echse, aber wen kümmert's ? Selbst er findet meinen Partner KEWL, auch wenn er stets seinen Partner bevorzugen würde. Ich muss auch zugeben, dass die beiden genauso gut zusammenpassen, wenn nicht sogar besser... – Also warum sehe ich ihn stets als meinen Rivalen ?

Freunde – Er hat eine Menge guter Freunde, aber wen will ich verarschen, wir haben beinahe gleich viele Freunde, auch wenn ich bis dato nicht realisiert habe, dass selbst ‚er' zu meinen Freunden zählt und andersrum... Nein, es sind nicht seine Freunde... – Aber wieso ist er stets für mich mein Rivale ?

Liebe – In diesem Punkt ist er mir einen Schritt voraus auch wenn beide derzeit im Widerspruch leben; beide lieben sich, aber sie sind zu schüchtern, einen Schritt weiterzugehen und deren Freundschaft zu riskieren. Es stimmt, er ist mir voraus, aber ich denke, deren Situation ist bei weitem schwieriger als meine. Zumindest weiß ich, dass ich meinen Seelengefährten noch nicht gefunden habe, aber er glaubt, ‚sie' gefunden zu haben, und dass sie für ihn unerreichbar ist, was ihm höllische Schmerzen (Herzschmerzen) verursacht. Ich weiß, dass ich irgendwann meinen Seelengefährten finden werde, halt nur nicht heute... – Selbst hier bin ich im Vorteil, so, warum sehe ich ihn immer noch als Rivalen ?

Familie – Er hat eine wundervolle Mutter und einen wundervollen Bruder; über seinen Vater kann ich kaum etwas sagen; ich habe ihn bisher nur einmal gesehen, selbst dann wirkte er nett. Jedoch vergesse ich stets, dass seine Eltern geschieden sind, und dass er seinen Bruder und Vater nur recht selten sieht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese Situation überstehen würde; ich habe noch eine intakte Familie, beide Eltern und meine Schwester. Meine Schwester, ich liebe sie, aber manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre ein Einzelkind; sie kann recht nervig und pedantisch sein, aber dann ist sie hin und wieder sehr hilfreich und nett. Dass wir uns täglich sehen kann trotzdem recht nervenaufreibend sein. Vielleicht kann es genau hier liegen, warum er und sein Bruder so gut auskommen; sie müssen sich nicht jeden Tag sehen. Die wenige Zeit, die sie miteinander verbringen können, wird deswegen wohl von beiden recht hoch gewertet. Vielleicht sollte ich daraus lernen und versuchen, das beste aus der Situation zu machen, und sie weit weniger zu ärgern. – Manchmal wünschte ich, dass ich meine Familie so gut wie er verstünde, aber ich muss zugeben, dass meine Situation weitaus leichter zu handhaben ist als seine. Wieso ist er immer noch für mich mein Rivale ?

Gut in der Schule – Es stimmt, er ist wirklich gut in der Schule, aber das sollte wohl weniger ein Grund für mich sein, eifersüchtig zu werden. Wenn ich mehr lernen oder meine Hausaufgaben regelmäßiger machen würde, dann könnte ich ebenfalls meine Noten verbessern; aber ich habe ganz ehrlich keine Lust dazu, lieber spiele ich Fußball oder hänge mit meinen Freunden rum. Selbst dann sind meine Noten nicht wirklich schlecht, es bestand bis dato niemals die Gefahr, sitzenzubleiben, niemals... – Also Noten sind für mich kein Grund, in ihm meinen Rivalen zu sehen, also warum tu ich es immer noch ?

Popularität – Es ist wahr, er ist an unserer Schule recht populär (beinahe genauso wie sein Bruder). Er ist der Kapitän unserer Basketballmannschaft und hat das Wunder gewirkt, aus den vorherigen Verlierern den lokalen Tabellenführer zu machen. Jedes Mädchen hier in der Gegend wünschte sich, seine Freundin zu sein, auch wenn er kein anderes Mädchen beachtet als ‚sie'. Aber wieso vergesse ich, dass selbst ich populär mit unserer Fußballmannschaft bin, auch wenn nicht so extrem wie er. Jedoch bin ich bekannt. Vielleicht fehlt mir die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen, was meine Bekanntheit in meinen Augen abwertet, aber auf der anderen Hand kann ich genauso gut auf diese Aufmerksamkeit verzichten. Es ist wirklich nett, den eigenen Fanklub zu besitzen, aber auf die tägliche Hetzjagd, welche er täglich erdulden muss, kann ich gut und gern verzichten. Ganz ehrlich, meine derzeitige Situation, erkannt, aber nicht gejagt zu werden, ist mir sehr wohl recht... – Nein, Popularität hat zwar seine Vorteile, aber man darf die Nachteile dabei nicht vergessen...

Es bleibt stets die Frage, warum ich in ihm meinen Rivalen sehe... Ich weiß es wirklich nicht...

Vielleicht sollte ich mir Rat bei jemanden einholen, aber wen ? – Taichi – Nee, er ist zwar gut bei Fußball- und Anführerfragen, aber ich bezweifle, dass er mir hierbei wirklich helfen könnte. – Yamato – Vielleicht könnte er mir helfen, aber wie ich meine Schwester kenne, habe ich derzeit keine Chance, ihn zu finden. – Die Mädels : Sora, Mimi, Miyako und Hikari – Bloß nicht, ich bevorzuge hierbei eher ein Gespräch unter Männern... – Ken – Üblicherweise würde ich ihn fragen, er ist recht pfiffig und er versteht mich recht gut; aber er ist die nächsten zwei Wochen irgendwo in den USA... – Koushiro – Er ist ein Experte, aber halt nur auf dem Bereich von Computern. In anderen Belangen ist er weniger eine Hilfe... – Jyou -  Bei ihm ist es das gleiche, nur ist er auf die Körperkunde spezialisiert... – Iori – Unser kleiner Wunderknabe der Weisheit, er könnte mir vielleicht sogar helfen, wenn er nicht mit seinem Großvater irgendwo unterwegs wäre...

Das lässt nur noch ‚ihn' übrig, aber irgendwie erscheint es perfekt, er ist das Problem und vielleicht kann er mir helfen, herauszufinden, wieso... Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er eine zündende Idee hat...

Mit diesen Gedanken schreibe ich eine kleine Notiz für meine Eltern, wobei ich stark bezweifle, dass sie es lesen werden, greife meinen Regenschirm (es regnet gerade wie in Strömen) und wandere gemütlich in Richtung seines und seiner Mutters Apartment. 

  


**Kapitel 2 – Gespräch**

Gerade als ich das Gebäude betreten wollte, bemerke ich eine mir sehrgut bekannte Person dieses verlassen.

„Hallo, Hikari."

„Oh, hallo Daisuke, was machst du hier ?"

„Ich wollte nur Takeru besuchen..."

Sie schaut mich an, als ob ich von Außerirdischen besessen wäre. Aber ich kann's verstehen, normalerweise würde ich lieber die Biogerichte ihrer Mutter essen als dieses...

„DU willst Takeru besuchen, das ist wirklich mal was neues..." Sie versucht mühsam, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Ich weiß, aber in der letzten Zeit geht mir einiges durch den Kopf, und ich hoffe, dass er mir dabei irgendwie helfen kann. Irgendwie habe ich so ein Gefühl, dass er hierbei der perfekte Ansprechpartner ist."

Ich merke, wie ihr mühsam unterdrückter Gesichtsausdruck entspannt.

„Er ist zuhause. Ich wollte ihn zwar ins Kino einladen, aber er hat sich irgendwie Durchfall eingefangen. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, ihn in diesem Zustand mit ins Kino zu nehmen. Klopf einfach oder benutz die Klingel; aber du musst etwas Geduld haben, es könnte etwas länger dauern, bis er antwortet."

„Hast du es ihm schon erzählt ? Du weißt, von was ich rede..."

„Noch nicht; ich hatte zwar gehofft, dass sich eine Gelegenheit im Kino fände... Aber irgendwie habe ich Angst vor seiner Antwort..."

„Erzähl's ihm ruhig, du könntest von seiner Antwort überrascht sein..."

„Wieso erzählt mir jeder immer wieder dasselbe ?"

„Vielleicht, weil es wahr ist ? Jedenfalls, ich möchte dich nicht länger aufhalten. Wir seh'n uns..."

„Tschau..." Sie winkt mir zu und beginnt kurz darauf in Richtung ihres Zuhauses loszugehen.  
Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bemerke, wie unsere Freundschaft gewachsen ist nach dem Liebes-Zwischenfalls; seitdem ich die neue Situation akzeptiert habe, erachte ich unsere Freundschaft weitaus höher als zuvor. Ich verstehe nun, dass wir nicht so zusammenpassen wie Geliebte es sollten. Ich verstehe auch, wieso sie nie romantische Gefühle entwickeln konnte, ich bin viel zu sehr wie ihr Bruder, selbst meine jetzigen Gefühle gehören eher die eines Bruders für seine Schwester. Für mich ist sie nun eher wie eine Schwester, die ich mir lebzeiteins gewünscht hätte.

Meine letzten Gedanken entschwinden lassend, betrete ich das Gebäude und gehe in Richtung seines Apartments. Ich benutze die Türklingel und erhalte eine leise Antwort, dass er gleich kommt. Das letzte mal, als ich Durchfall hatte, lebte ich nahezu 24 Stunden am Tag auf dem Klo, also kann ich gut verstehen, wenn er etwas länger braucht...

Ich warte geduldig an der Hautür einige Minuten bis ‚er' die Haustür öffnet. Er schaut mich überrascht an.

„Oh, hallo Daisuke, ich habe mit allen gerechnet, aber nicht mit dir..."

„Ich weiß, und das ist auch ein Teil des Grundes, warum ich hier bin. Ich glaube, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Kein Problem, ich hoffe, du verstehst, wenn ich hin und wieder mal ganz schnell auf dem Klo verschwinde ?"

„Ich habe Hikari vorhin getroffen, ich verstehe. Ich hoffe, dir geht es möglichst schnell besser."

„Komm rein, am besten wir reden in meinem Raum, frage mich aber bitte nicht wo Patamon ist; möglicherweise leert er gerade unseren Kühlschrank."

„Ist er genauso schlimm wie Veemon ?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber Pata kann ‚sehr' sehr hungrig werden."

Währenddessen gehen wir in sein Zimmer. Ich bemerke, dass ich zuvor niemals in seinem Zimmer war. Nur einmal war ich bis dato im Wohnzimmer, aber niemals in seinem Reich. Sein Zimmer ist das absolute Gegenteil von meinem, es ist extrem sauber und ich bezweifle, dass seine Mutter diese instand hält.

„Ich weiß, wie viel Veemon verputzt, ich bin nur dankbar, dass jetzt meine Eltern von ihm wissen. Zuvor hat er fast mein ganzes Taschengeld verbraucht..."

„Setz' dich hin, wo es dir gefällt, über was willst du mit mir reden ?"

„Über uns, beziehungsweise über unsere ‚Beziehung' zueinander. Die letzten Tage versuchte ich herauszufinden, wieso wir uns wie Rivalen, sogar zeitweise wie Gegner, benehmen. Und es verwirrt mich. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es größtenteils meine Schuld ist, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum."

„Ich kann dich nur zu gut verstehen; mir gingen häufig ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Aber eins kann ich dir erzählen, es liegt nicht allein an dir, ich bin ungefähr genauso schuldig. Ich habe kaum versucht, Streitereien aus dem Weg zu gehen; manchmal sogar habe ich diese sogar gemocht. Frag mich aber nicht, warum. Aber dann erinnere es mich an die frühere Situation von Taichi und Yamato."

„Ich dachte immer, sie seinen beste Freunde, waren sie wirklich genauso schlimm ?"

„Nee, sie waren bei weitem schlimmer. Es gab sogar eine Zeit, als Yamato versucht hat, Taichi umzubringen; dieses war eines seiner schlimmsten Zeiten. Aber man konnte ihn nicht ganz beschuldigen, er wurde einer Gehirnwäsche zuvor von einem Cherrymon unterzogen. Aber es gab wirklich eine Zeit extremer Rivalität zwischen beiden. Und das schlimmste, ich war ein Teil der Gründe..."

„Wie konnte das ohne eine Katastrophe ausgehen ? Was ist passiert ?"

„Zuerst wurden wir durch den Gong gerettet; Hikari wurde durch einen Geist besessen, welcher uns erklärte, wieso wir damals erwählt wurden. Zu der Zeit entschied Yamato sich, das Team zu verlassen und seinen eigenen Weg zu finden, welches er auch tat. Ich versuche noch immer, herauszufinden, wie er seinen Weg gefunden hat, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es ‚uns' helfen würde..."

„Wieso sollte es nicht ? Zumindest hätten wir einen Anfang."

„Es wäre kein Anfang, es war ‚sein' Weg, und wir können uns nicht so einfach mit ihm vergleichen und diesen Weg einfach an unsere Situation anpassen. Wir müssen ‚unseren' weg selbst finden. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es auch schon mit dieser Methode probiert, aber es machte die Situation in meinem Kopf nur extrem gespannter. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du mein Feind wärst. Glücklicherweise war ich gerade dann im Urlaub und weitab von dir..."

„Wo wir gerade beim Vergleichen sind, ich habe versucht herauszufinden, wieso ich auf dich eifersüchtig bin, aber jedes Mal habe ich nur eine gleichwertige oder für mich bessere Situation festgestellt. Das ist irgendwie seltsam..."

„Vielleicht hast du dir nur die oberflächigen Fakten angesehen. Aber vergiss lieber gleich dieses Vergleichen mit anderen. Ich habe es auch schon mal gemacht, ich habe mich damals mit meinem Bruder verglichen und nur seine Qualitäten gesehen. Jedoch vergaß ich dabei meine eigenen..."

Häh ? Was meint er damit ? Das Vergleichen mit anderen könnte dazu führen, dass ich meine eigenen Qualitäten vergesse ?

„Das klingt irgendwie interessant, kannst du mir dieses genauer erläutern ?"

„Ich werd's versuchen; aber erst nach einer kurzen Toilettenpause. Möchtest du etwas zu essen oder trinken ?"

„Ähm... Warum nicht ?"

„Okay..." Mit diesem Wort rennt er flink wie ein Wiesel aus dem Zimmer.

So habe ich etwas Zeit, um mich hier ein wenig umzuschauen; vielleicht kann es mir helfen, ihn besser zu verstehen.

Wie ich zuvor bemerkt habe, handelt es sich um ein sehr aufgeräumtes Zimmer, es ist zwar nicht perfekt, aber verglichen mit meinem ist es hundertprozentig sauber. Ich bemerke viele Bilder, einige an der Wand, einige auf dem Schreibtisch oder Nachtschrank. Da sind welche mit beiden Teams alleine und beide miteinander verflochten. Aber da sind auch Bilder von jedem alleine mit seinem Digimonpartner. Selbst ich habe mein Bild hier mit Veemon, auch wenn es nicht gerade den besten Platz im Zimmer einnimmt. Aber er verdient meinen Respekt, dass er selbst ein Bild seines Rivalen in seinem Zimmer aufhängt. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde niemals auf diesen Gedanken kommen. Das beste Bild hier ist definitiv von ihm und Hikari vor einem amerikanischen Laden oder so. Wenn ich bis jetzt an beiden zweifelte, hier sieht man, wie beide perfekt zusammen passen. Dieses Bild hängt an der besten Stelle im Zimmer, so dass ein jeder sehen kann, wie sehr er dieses Bild verehrt. Sein Bett ist derzeit nicht gemacht, aber ich glaube, dass er sich wohl hier am meisten aufhält aufgrund seiner Krankheit. Er besitzt seinen eigenen Computer, auch wenn dieses nicht das aktuellste Modell ist, aber es scheint sein eigener zu sein. Ich muss hingegen den von unseren Vater mit meiner Schwester teilen; dafür besitze ich hingegen meine eigene Spielkonsole. Irgendwie sind wir wieder ungefähr auf der gleichen Ebene. Und schon wieder vergleiche ich mich mit ihm, aber warum ?

Ich bemerke, wie er mit zwei Colas und einer Packung Kekse zurückkehrt.

„Nettes Zimmer."

„Danke, es ist ziemlich schwer, diese in diesem Zustand zu erhalten. Dafür darf meine Mutter es nicht betreten, wenn ich weg bin. Es ist ein Handel zwischen uns, dass keiner von uns des anderen Zimmers durchschnüffelt."

„Nette Idee, aber ich bezweifle, dass meine Mutter mein Zimmer freiwillig betritt; sie würde sich wahrscheinlich nur ihre Beine brechen, falls sie es versuchen sollte."

„Vor einigen Jahren war mein Zimmer genauso schlimm, und ich brach mir dann mein Bein im Hochsommer. Das war alles andere als lustig. Seitdem halte ich in meinem Zimmer Ordnung."

„Verständlich, vielleicht sollte ich es dir gleichtun, aber es ist einfach zuviel für mich, mein Zimmer ‚jetzt' aufzuräumen."

„Ein kleiner Tipp, fange ganz langsam an und übertreibe es nicht. Vielleicht täglich nur 30 Minuten, das ist nicht viel Zeit, aber die ist es wert."

„Gute Idee, aber ich glaube, wir sprachen gerade über etwas anders..."

„Wie man seine eigenen Qualitäten vergessen kann... Ich erinnere mich an die Zeit, als ich versucht habe, mich mit meinen Bruder zu vergleichen. Ich habe immer gewünscht, genauso stark wie er zu sein. Es sah immer so aus, als ob er die Scheidung ‚wie ein Mann' ertragen hat; er zeigte darüber niemals eine negative Emotion, aber im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass ich total daneben damit lag. Er ertrug es weitaus schlimmer als ich, er hat bloß alle Emotionen heruntergeschluckt. Jedoch hat es niemand bemerkt. Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, genauso wie er zu sein, aber kläglich versagt. Ich war nicht so stark wie er aussah; anfangs war ich in unserer Gruppe das ‚Riesenbaby', aber dieses änderte sich kurz nach Angemons Tod..."

Angemon starb ? Ich habe niemals auch nur daran gedacht; aber dieses könnte sein zeitweiliges seltsames Benehmen bezüglich der Mächte der Dunkelheit erklären. Ich kann nun verstehen, wieso er es niemals mir gegenüber erwähnt hat, die einzigen, die dieses verstehen können, sind Ken und Wallace, welche ebenfalls ihren Digimonpartner einmal verloren haben...

„Ich musste schon allein, um Patamon wiederzusehen, stark sein. Es hat eine lange Zeit gebraucht, bis ich meinen eigenen Weg und meine eigene Stärke gefunden habe. Ich habe es endlich verstanden, als Hikari unserem Team beigetreten ist. Seitdem war ich nicht mehr das jüngste Kind, es war seitdem Hikari. Die meiste Zeit war sie krank und sie brauchte meine Stärke, um weiterzumachen. Endlich während unseres Kampfes gegen Piedmon verstand ich meine eigene Stärke, nicht indem ich mich mit anderen verglich. Ich bin solange stark, solange ich Hoffnung besitze... Du hast deine eigene Kraft, deine eigene Stärke, welche du uns zum Beispiel beim Kampf gegen Malomyotismon, oder als du Ken eine zweite Chance gegeben hast, gezeigt hast. Dieses sind deine glorreichsten Momente, als jeder deine besondere Stärke bewundern konnte. Versuche nicht wie jemand anderes zu sein, sei einfach du selbst; es bedarf zwar einige Zeit, dieses zu verstehen, aber es ist sie wert."

Einfach ich selbst sein ? War ich nicht die letzten Monate wie ich selbst ? – Er hat recht, ich habe immer versucht, wie er zu sein...

„Aber manchmal habe ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass ich nicht das Digiarmorei der Freundschaft verdiene. Das beste Beispiel ist unsere Beziehung, wir sollten eigentlich Freunde sein, aber ich betrachte dich die meiste Zeit als mein Gegner; es ist seltsam..."

„Nicht wirklich. Ersetze ‚Gegner' mit ‚Rivalen' und es beschreibt besser unsere Situation; aber selbst dann sind wir immer noch Freunde. Eine Rivalität macht keine Freundschaft wertlos, aber um genaueres frage lieber meinen Bruder, ‚Freundschaft' ist sein Metier. Wir bleiben trotzdem Freunde, vielleicht keine guten, aber zumindest Freunde. Jedoch vergessen wir beide diese manchmal, und ich habe mich nicht versprochen als ich ‚wir' gesagt habe. Ich vergesse dieses insbesondere, wenn sich bei mir Ärger aufgestaut hat..."

Wir sind Freunde ? – Natürlich ja, ich hab's nur einfach vergessen, in diesem Punkt hat er hundertprozentig recht. Aber wieso vergesse ich diesen Fakt ? – Ich erinnere mich an unsere Rivalität...

„Das bringt uns wieder zu meiner anfänglichen Frage, wieso sehe ich in dir meinen Rivalen ? Ich versuche noch immer, dieses herauszufinden. Wieso bin ich auf dich eifersüchtig ? Und in einem Punkt bin ich mir sicher, es liegt nicht an Hikari..."

„Sie ist es nicht ? Bist du dir dabei sicher ? Es wäre mein erster Gedanke."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du liebst sie, sie liebt dich und ich habe sie nie wirklich so geliebt. Ich liebe sie nur wie eine Schwester, die ich nie gehabt habe. Es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich wirklich geglaubt, dass ich sie liebte, aber nach ihrem Eingeständnis war ich eher erleichtert, als eifersüchtig. Seitdem habe ich angefangen, über unsere Beziehung nachzudenken. Alles, was ich mir eingeredet habe, war entweder gelogen oder nur eine Seite der Medaille."

„Vielleicht vermisst du nur irgendetwas, was ich besitze. Was siehst du in mir, was ich besitze und du nicht. Vergiss niemals, dass Eifersucht dadurch entsteht, dass jemand etwas besitzt, was ein anderer sich sehnlichst wünscht, aber nicht besitzt. Ich weiß, warum ich eifersüchtig auf dich bin, auch wenn ich mühsam versuche, diese Eifersucht zu unterdrücken. Du besitzt eine komplette, heile, Familie, etwas was ich seit der Scheidung meiner Eltern schmerzhaft vermisse, und was ich an dir bewundere. Ich hoffe zwar, dass irgendwann meine Eltern wieder zusammenkommen, aber ich weiß, dass dieses recht unwahrscheinlich ist, nicht nach all diesen Jahren. Ich bin schon glücklich, dass ich meinen Vater öfters sehen kann. Bevor wir hierher zurückgezogen sind, habe ich ihn nur an meinem oder Yamatos Geburtstag und ein-/zweimal sonst gesehen. Meinen Bruder sah ich ungefähr genauso oft. Du kennst nicht das Gefühl, wenn du keinen hast, der dir eine Schulter zum ausweinen leihen kann, falls du mal eine brauchst. Ich besaß niemals eine wirkliche Familie, ich habe nur eine Mutter, einen Vater und einen Bruder, aber keine Familie. Und dann ist da dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit, welches sich bei mir über die Jahre entwickelt hat, etwas was ich nicht mal meinem ärgsten Gegner wünsche. Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, bin ich auf nahezu jeden anderen in diesem Punkt eifersüchtig, fast jeder besitzt eine Familie, außer zweien kann keiner verstehen wie ich fühle. Nur Koushiro und Ken kennen dieses Gefühl."

„Wieso Ken weiß ich, aber warum Koushiro ? Er hat beide Eltern, aber halt keinen Bruder oder Schwester..."

„Ich kann's dir leider nicht sagen, frage diesbezüglich Koushiro, vielleicht wird er es dir erzählen; es ist etwas sehr persönliches..."

„In Ordnung, ich werde diesbezüglich nicht weiterfragen..."

Wenn sein Leben so schlecht ist, wieso ist er dann die ganze Zeit so glücklich ? Und wieso bin ich es nicht mit meiner eigenen derzeit ? – Könnte dieses der Grund sein ? – Er ist glücklich und ich nicht, obwohl ich die besseren Bedingungen habe ?

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du die ganze Zeit so glücklich bist trotz deiner Situation ?"

„Das ist etwas, was ich vor langer Zeit gelernt habe, ich sehe nur auf die besten Momente im Leben und versuche die schlechten zu vergessen. Ich versuche jeden Moment mit meinen Vater und Bruder zu verehren; und ich versuche nicht traurig zurückzuschauen. Ich konzentriere mich stärker auf die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Selbst in schlechten Situationen versuche ich, nur die Vorteile zu sehen. Wenn mein Bruder und ich uns gestritten haben, kann ich einfach nach hause gehen und uns Zeit geben, etwas Dampf abzulassen. Für uns ist es im Allgemeinen recht einfach, da wir nicht im selben Apartment leben müssen, etwas was dir nicht möglich ist. Nachdem wir uns beruhigt haben, können wir uns aufmachen, die dumme Streiterei aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ich habe gelernt, immer die guten Seiten von schlechten Situationen zu sehen, und immer mit Hoffnung durch leben zu gehen, obwohl ich verstehe, was Realität bedeutet. Ich hoffe, dass zwar meine Eltern wieder miteinander heiraten, aber ich verstehe auch, dass diese Chance recht gering ist."

Ich wünschte, ich würde die Welt mit seinen Augen sehen. Er ist in der Lage, immer die besten Seiten in einer Situation zu erkennen, egal wie schlecht die Grundbedingungen sind; ich hingegen kann es (noch) nicht. Könnte dieses der Grund sein, wieso ich auf ihn eifersüchtig bin ? Er versteht es glücklich zu sein, während ich ahnungslos bin ? Ich glaube, ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, um alles komplett zu verstehen.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht undankbar klinge, aber ich glaube, dass ich noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken brauche."

„Kein Problem, falls du nochmal mit jemanden reden möchtest, du weißt, wie ich zu erreichen bin. Genehmige dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst, ich weiß, wie lange so etwas brauchen kann, selbst ich habe noch einige Dinge zu überdenken."

„Ich kann dir aber nichts versprechen..."

„Mach's besser auch nicht, bevor du die ganze Situation komplett verstanden hast. Nimm die einfach die Zeit, die du brauchst."

„Aber du kannst mir etwas versprechen."

Er schaut neugierig. „Was ist es ?"

„Sag's ihr, und mach sie glücklich. Du musst wissen, dass sie dich liebt, und wenn du noch viel länger wartest, könnte es sich ändern."

Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich es ihm gesagt habe, aber jetzt scheint es das Richtige zu sein.

„Ich verspreche es dir; bist du dir wirklich sicher ?"

„Definitiv, sie hat es mir ja selbst gesagt. Tschüß dann."

Bevor ich ihn verlasse zwinkere ich einmal kurz in seine Richtung. Ich bemerke, wie er geschockt in der Tür steht. Nun bin ich mir wirklich sicher, dass ich hierbei das Richtige für beide gemacht habe. Selbst ‚wenn' er mein Rivale ist, bleibt er trotzdem mein Freund. Ich muss nur noch herausfinden, ob er noch immer mein Rivale ist, was ich mehr und mehr bezweifle. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte schon früher mit ihm darüber gesprochen, wir könnten schon längst beste Freunde sein. Ich bin nur glücklich, dass es noch nicht zu spät dafür ist...


End file.
